The present invention has as its point of departure the method and system for producing hook fastener strips disclosed and claimed in the prior copending patent application, Ser. No. 07/310,522, filed Feb. 13, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,067 of George H. Erb and Susan E. Beard. The disclosure of that patent application is incorporated herein by reference.
In that method and system, a plurality of flexible molding bands are layered together forming a continuously revolving injection mold. The melted thermoplastic polymeric material is injected into the layered bands through injection ports in the uppermost band. After the heated plastic material has been cooled, the layered bands which comprise the continuously revolving mold are separated to enable the continuous strips of molded product to be removed.